


Tis the Season

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Leslie/Ben drabbles focusing around Christmas time.





	1. Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Here I'm making a place for all my Christmas prompts for the season this year! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> The first four prompts were sent by supervanillabear31

Ben peered outside of his bedroom window in Minnesota and swore to himself. Crap, this wasn’t happening. This really wasn’t happening.

Outside there was a thick blanket of snow covering everything as far as the eye could see, their snow was surrounded by giant snow drifts and that alone looked like it would take hours to bury it out.

They were snowed in at his dad’s place. And he couldn’t think of anything worse.

Because he was meant to drive home today, after a gruelling three days staying with Steve, Ulani and their two year old Eva. Steve, as usual had been brash and stern towards Ben, lecturing him on money and his job as City Manager, reminding him not to pull another ‘Ice Town’. Although he had somewhat softened since having his fourth child, he had to admit it was a strange but welcome sight seeing Steve Wyatt play with tiny Eva. Ulani, however, hadn’t changed a bit. She sulked at the table during dinner and rolled her eyes when Leslie offered to go holiday shopping with her. 

He had been so determined to leave as soon as they sun rose that day. Three days had been more than enough with his dad and now it was time to go, but that horrible white slush outside was now taunting him, reminding him that he was going nowhere.

His thoughts then turned to the very pregnant Leslie, who was still fast asleep in their bed, her arms hugging her pregnant belly protectively as she snored softly into her pillow.

What if she went into labour here? It was a possibility, she was six months pregnant with triplets and early labour could quite easily happen. What if Leslie freaked out because the babies wouldn’t be born in Pawnee? What if an ambulance couldn’t get through the snow and he would have to help Leslie birth their babies? What if _he_ had to perform a caesarean using the kitchen utensils? 

Ben was spiralling and his brain was flitting through ridiculous scenario one after the other. He didn’t notice Leslie stir from her sleep and slowly push herself up.

“Ben? What’s going on?”

He spun around frantically and gestured wildly to the window, “we’re snowed in, that’s what?”

“Oh…is that all?” Leslie replied sleepily. “That’s no big deal we can just go back tomorrow, hopefully.”

“No big deal?” Ben repeated in shock. “We were meant to get out of here today, as early as possible, and now we have to stay here and you and the babies have to go through another day of my dad. It’s not fair on you. Ok, tell you what. We’ll stay up here all day and pretend we are hibernating, yeah? That’s a thing right? We can lock the door and they won’t bother us and we can cuddle and have sex until the snow clears.”

Leslie giggled, her blonde hair falling around her face making her look truly angelic in the morning light. “As much as I love that idea, it’s ok, we’re ok, I know you wanted to get out of here as soon as possible but that’s not going to happen today. Plus I’m sure your dad will be more than happy to put us up for one more night, he’s changed, Ben. He’s kinder, it might not seem like it but I can tell.”

She reached up from her covers, letting the blankets tumble around her thighs and grabbed his hand, massaging it lightly in her own. “Relax, babe. I’ve had a really nice weekend here. Sure I’m ready and excited to go back to Pawnee but we can have one last day in here. We barely visit Minnesota as it is.”

Ben exhaled deeply, feeling his head pound. “But what if-.”

He was about to reel off all the fears he had about potentially having to perform a caesarean when there was a booming knock on the bedroom door, Ben jumped backwards while Leslie pulled the covers back around her belly, “come in?” She called softly.

The door opened and Steve walked in with a tray in his hands. “I’m assuming you aren’t going anywhere today.” He said gruffly as he set the tray down on the bedside table, two green mugs on it and both brimming with a steam hot liquid. Leslie instantly recognised one as hot chocolate and scooted over to take the mug, while Ben took the last one, assuming it was coffee.

“You can both stay here until you’re happy enough to drive.” Steve told them, “I know Eva would be happy to have you around for another few days.”

Ben thought back to how Eva was nothing like Steve or Ulani, he reminded him of Steph when she was younger. She was just happy, giggly and full of life. 

“It’s not too much trouble is it?” Ben asked, “we’ll be out of here as soon as the roads open again.”

“Stay as long as you like and that’s an order,” Steve grunted. “I’m not letting you put my grandchildren at risk.”

Ben anxiously glanced over at Leslie who was sipping her hot chocolate with warmth spreading across her face. “Thank you so much, Steve. Is there anything we can do to help out?”

“You just stay there and relax, we’ve got everything under control.” Steve said as he walked towards the door, not before pausing by Ben and clapping him around the back of the neck affectionately.

“Besides, I’ve got Benny here if we do need any help,” He joked as Ben grimaced under the weight of his father.

Steve left Leslie and Ben alone after that, Ben took his mug of coffee and settled back under the covers with Leslie, who immediately cuddled up next to him.

“Well, the man of the house has spoken.” Ben said as he rested his free hand against Leslie’s belly.

Leslie chuckled and took another hearty sip of her sweet hot chocolate.


	2. Catching a Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie's planned a snow day for Ben, but it's postponed when he turns up with a cold.

It was supposed to be their first Christmas together as an official couple. But two days before Christmas, while Leslie was busy preparing for a fun filled day of a walk in the snow, followed by making a snowman in Harvey James Park and lastly going ice-skating, Ben turned up at her door sniffling into a tissue.

She gulped as soon as she opened the door. Ben looked awful. His eyes droopy and glassy, his hair messy but not that adorable messy that made Leslie weak at the knees, it was the messy that meant he had spent all night sweating under his covers.

“H-hey,” He stammered, his teeth chattering in the cold.

“What’s happened?” Leslie asked, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into her nice, warm house.

“A c-cold. I’m fine, honestly. We can still go out today.” Ben mumbled, his voice nasally and hoarse.

“What? No, no way! You need to lie down and rest.” Leslie exclaimed as led Ben towards her couch, easing him out of his coat and gloves and lightly pushing him down into the sofa.

Ben groaned as Leslie pulled out and blanket and tucked him under in it. “What about Leslie and Ben’s day out in the snow?” 

“We can cancel that, let’s do Leslie and Ben’s Christmas movie day instead.” Leslie told him, setting down next to him and pouring some syrupy medicine out onto a spoon.

“But –” Ben started but Leslie took that as her chance to push the spoon into his mouth, forcing Ben to swallow the bitter liquid. He gagged loudly and coughed as the medicine burned his throat.

“Blegh” He groaned. “But what about walks in the snow, you were so excited about today.”

“We can do it tomorrow if you feel better.” Leslie told him as she settled down next to him. “Failing that we can do it next Christmas, I’m not going anywhere, are you?”

Ben grinned into her shoulder, “no” he mumbled into her.

She had been watching Love Actually last night and it was still in the DVD player, she’d happily watch it again if it meant being snuggled up to her poor, sick, sexy boyfriend. 

Ben sneezed into the blanket and sighed, resting his head back. “I’m sorry, Leslie.”

“Don’t apologise, as long as we can be together then I’m happy.” Leslie said as she pecked the top of Ben’s warm head.

It took Ben a grand totally of fifteen minutes into Love Actually before he dozed off, snoring on Leslie’s shoulder.


	3. Wrapping Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets a lesson in gift wrapping.

“The hell is that?” Sonia snapped as Stephen placed a present under the tree. It wasn’t just any present. It was the world’s worst wrapped present.

“Mom’s Christmas present.” Stephen said proudly as he nudged the present further under the tree with his foot.

“That isn’t a present, that is a disgrace.” Sonia quipped. She got up from the couch and yanked the present back out. “You can’t give something like this to her. She didn’t buy that wrapping station in the guest room for nothing, you know.”

“Well if you are so hot and bothered by this then why don’t you wrap it for her?” Stephen said grumpily as he folded his arms.

“No way.” Sonia hissed as she shoved the present into Stephen’s chest. “You get your ass upstairs and re-wrap that to perfection.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, “urgh fine! I’ll asked Wesley to do it for me.”

“Ask Wesley to do what?”

Their brother appeared in the doorway, in his hands were five neatly wrapped presents.

“Wes, old buddy, old pal. Sonny doesn’t like the way I’ve wrapped mom’s present, be a good little brother and re-wrap this for me?” Stephen said with a silky smooth sweetness as he placed the present on top of his pile.

“Wesley don’t you dare.” Sonia cut in.

Wesley placed his pile of presents by the tree and picked up Stephen’s poorly wrapped gift. “Good lord, Stephen. Did you wrap this with your toes?”

“Oh my god!” Stephen moaned loudly, “We’ve established that I am not good at wrapping presents, I get it, let’s move on.”

“Yeah. Let’s move upstairs and get you wrapping that again.” Wesley ordered, pointing towards the staircase.

Stephen growled loudly as Sonia walked behind him and pushed him towards the stairs.

~~~

“How’s this?” Stephen asked after two gruelling hours of ripping the old wrapping paper off and wrapping it to Sonia and Wesley’s approval. Bows and all.

Sonia inspected it first, “well done, Stephen. You’ve proved that you aren’t completely useless and can learn things after all.” 

Wesley guffawed behind her.

Stephen fist pumped the air proudly. “Yeah! Now we just need to wait until Christmas day so I can see mom’s face when she unwraps her brand new glow in the dark pyjamas!”

“Yeah – wait what?” Wesley asked as his eyes widened.

Sonia groaned and pressed her fingers to her temples, “oh Stephen. Now we just need to give you a lesson on good gift giving.”


	4. "This is way too much food"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben host Christmas dinner

Ben studied the giant turkey in front of him; the 24-pound bird was resting before being served and their guest were currently waiting at their dining room table for dinner to be served.

Leslie and Ben had decided to host Christmas round their house, so far things had gone well until Leslie panicked that not everyone would like turkey so on Christmas Eve she managed to get her hands on a cut of ham, extra stuffing and three kinds of potatoes.

“Leslie, this is way too much food.” Ben exclaimed as he watched Leslie take the turkey and start to carve it.

“No…it’s not enough.” Leslie said anxiously looking at the turkey. “I knew I should have gotten a bigger one.”

“Wait what?” Ben said shocked, “No, this is plenty, we’ll be having turkey for the next month with this, there’ll be loads of leftovers.”

“No there won’t. Andy’s here.”

Ben paused. “Fair point.” He admitted.

He began plating the vegetables up, something that Leslie had deliberately neglected. “You know you’ve done an amazing job,” He told her. “Seriously, this food smells and looks amazing.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, turning to face him.

“Of course I am. Sure we’ll be swimming in potatoes for a long time but they’ll be tasty.” Ben replied as he tucked a strand of Leslie’s hair behind her ear. 

Leslie smiled at her husband lovingly, today had been so exhausting, but she just wanted everything to go well. She woke up at 4 in the morning just to start basting the turkey. Ben dutifully woke up with her so she wasn’t alone. He had easily gotten through five buckets of coffee today just to keep himself standing, but it was all worth it to see Leslie’s face.

And it was all worth it to see their guests marvel in sheer delight at the delicious food Leslie had presented that Christmas.


	5. "My Car Broke Down in the Snow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's car breaks down and needs Leslie to come help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by pawneewafflesben!

Ben trudged through the cold snow back to his car. It was the only one in the parking lot at this time of night, and looked awfully lonely.

He had decided to stay at City Hall for a little longer going over some budget proposals and also weighing over the option that Chris left him with. He was staying in Pawnee to take over the City Manager job, and he wanted Ben to become Assistant City Manager.

It was a great opportunity, plus working with Chris was always fun. They got on well together, Chris had practically turned into a brother, plus it meant that he didn’t have to travel around all the time.

But at the same time the money was better being a budget specialist. Although the job did suck and auditing didn’t exactly make him the most popular person in the world, the money made it all worthwhile.

It seemed like taking the new job was the best option, despite the pay cut. But Ben still didn’t know why he was so hesitant.

He climbed into his car, turning the heating on full blast and rubbing his hands together to try and create warmth. It was a blustery, cold, early December night and all Ben wanted to do was get home to his motel room and relax.

Although his motel room wasn’t exactly the warmest place in the world, thanks to the crappy storage heater his room had.

He put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot, speeding along the quiet roads.

That’s when the trouble started.

Ben’s Saturn never seemed to get on well with the cold weather and today was no exception. The car spluttered and made horrible churning noises as it skidded in the snow, Ben recognised those noises and he had immediate flashbacks of being in Minnesota with his car groaning as it came to a stop.

“Please don’t do this,” he begged the car. “Please, not tonight.”

But, his faithful Saturn failed him once more in the winter snow and jutted to a stop.

Ben swore loudly, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. He wasn’t going anywhere.

He pulled his phone out and googled the number for a tow company. He picked out the first one he could find and managed to get a tow truck to come out and rescue him. 

They’d take his car to the garage but they wouldn’t be able to fix it until the morning, or give Ben a ride back to the motel for that matter. Ben growled angrily as the tow truck guys came and took his beloved Saturn away for the night.

He was alone in the cold on the highway. He considered calling a cab, but after this experience he wasn’t so sure he trusted another local Pawnee company. 

The choice to leave Pawnee sounded more appealing at the snow fell harder.

His fingers traced around the buttons of his phone, it was getting late. He couldn’t call Chris knowing that he’d probably be asleep right now. Then it clicked.

There was one person he knew who would be up at this time.

He dialled her number and waited until she answered. “Hey, can you help me? My car broke down in the snow…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ghostly headlights shone in the snow and made their way towards Ben; he shielded his eyes to look up at the car and gave a thankful sigh of relief. There she was, Leslie Knope coming to save the day.

She pulled over in front of him and leaned over to open the passenger door. “Get in!” She said as soon as the door swung open, “you must be freezing!”

Ben’s teeth chattered as he collapsed in the warmth of Leslie’s car. “T-thank you for coming to get me.” He managed to choke out, as he held his hands up to the car heater.

“It’s fine, are you ok? Do you want to go back to your motel room?” Leslie asked, grabbing a blanket from the backseat and handing it to him.

“Not really.” Ben admitted, “It’s just as cold there as it is out here.”

That was stupid of him to say, where else would he go? 

But Leslie seemed to have that covered.

“I thought you might not want to, you can take my bed tonight, I’ll sleep on the couch.” She told him.

Ben jerked and looked at her. “No, I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.”

Leslie chuckled softly as she started to drive again. “You aren’t kicking me out, I’m offering, sounds like you could do with a comfy nights sleep. And my couch is fine, I’ve fallen asleep on it loads of times.”

Ben went to open his mouth to counter her, but Leslie beat him to it.

“No buts Benjamin, you are staying with me tonight, what are friends for if they can’t give each other their beds?” She said, stern but kindly.

Ben softened into his car seat and licked his lips, relieved to feel that they were starting to regain feeling. “Thank you,” he said to her, “You’re a really good person.”

Leslie smiled softly. “I’d like to think anyone would do it for me if I was in your situation.”

Ben rested his head back and smiled as Leslie drove them back to hers. There was his reason to stay, she was right next to him. That kind, blonde, adorable woman who came to his aid in the middle of the night and would look after him until the morning.

Leslie was the reason he should stay.


	6. "Bah Humbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley doesn't want to go to Partridge for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested by anon on tumblr

“Wesley?” Ben called as he searched for his youngest son. “Buddy, are you up here?”

Wesley tightened his grip on the sheets around him and threw them over his head, hoping his dad would ignore the human shaped bulge under the covers.

It didn’t work; he felt the weight of the mattress increase as his father sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back through the sheets.

“Are you going to tell me why you are hiding up here? We’re all ready to start the movie, Mom’s made cookies and we’re missing you.” Ben said softly as his hand rubbed his son’s back.

Wesley peered over the covers and adjusted his glasses so he could see Ben’s face clearly. “It’s not fair,” he snapped. “I don’t want to go to Minnesota for Christmas. I want to stay here and do what we always do on Christmas.”

Ben sighed, they were going to spend Christmas with Ben’s mother’s side of the family this year, and that meant packing up all of their presents and driving for a day to get there. A whole day with three ten year olds arguing in the back of their car wasn’t ideal but it was cheaper than flying and Leslie insisted they drove so they could listen and sing along to Christmas songs the whole way there.

Stephen and Sonia were pretty excited about going, but Wesley was having a tough time of it. For some reason their youngest son was apprehensive about going.

“Why don’t you want to go?” Ben asked, “You worried Santa won’t find you in Minnesota?”

Wesley scowled, “Dad, I stopped believing in Santa two years ago. So no, it’s not that, it’s just we’ve always spent Christmas here, usually everyone comes to us and I like being here, I like waking up in my bed and opening presents just the five of us, I don’t want loads of people there watching me.” 

Ben rubbed his son’s arm soothingly. “Hey, it’s going to be ok. It’ll be fun, there’s lots more snow in Partridge for starters. We have to go Wes, Grandma’s getting older now and she can’t travel to us every year, so we have to make sacrifices. If you don’t want to open your presents in front of everyone you don’t have to, but you know it makes us happy to see you react to what we’ve gotten you. And I have a feeling this year will be a good year for you.”

Wesley widened his eyes. “Did you get me that new Gryzzl tablet like I asked?”

Ben smirked and clapped Wesley around the back. “I don’t know, you did just say you didn’t believe in Santa and I’ve been in talks with him about it.”

Wesley quickly waved his hands around. “Ok, ok! I believe!”

Ben stood up, offering Wesley his hand as his son climbed out of the bed. “Come on, if we stay up here any longer Sonia and Stephen will eat all the cookies.”

Wesley wrapped his arms around Ben, squeezing him around the middle. “Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, Buddy. Come on, we’re going to watch ‘Muppets Christmas Carol’” 

“Bah Humbug!” Wesley snickered and Ben chuckled loudly.

“Bah Humbug indeed!” He said as he led Wesley out of his bedroom.


	7. Christmas Carolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets arrested for spreading too much Christmas Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested by emmylovestv on tumblr!
> 
> This is based on one of my all time favourite youtube videos! Look up Extreme Christmas Carolling and you will not be disappointed. (Or maybe you will. I have a strange sense of humour!)

The sound of the phone ringing startled Leslie awake, Ben of course was oblivious to everything as still fast asleep with his cheek smooshed into the pillow. 

Leslie’s heart hammered in her chest as she tried to get over the initial shock and grabbed the phone from her bedside table.

“Hello? Yes this is she…what? He did _what_? Ok…oh god, ok I’ll come get him.” Leslie gasped frantically down the phone as she slammed the receiver back and shook her husband awake with a brute force that he jolted awake immediately with a surprise snore.

“What’s goin’ on?” He asked sleepily.

“Get dressed, Stephen’s been arrested.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Extreme Christmas Carolling?” Ben growled with his arms folded, “What the hell is that?”

Stephen was sat on the couch with a sheepish grin on his face. Leslie and Ben turned up at the police station (Ben waited in the car, being tired and terrified of cops were not a great combination) where Leslie saw Stephen sat with a bunch of his friends from school, dressed in festive sweaters and Santa hats, each of them were also armed with musical instruments.

Apparently the cops had been called to attend to a group of ‘angry Christmas carollers’ and found Stephen and his friends belting out ‘Silent Night’ at the top of their lungs.

“We just wanted to spread some Christmas cheer,” Stephen said earnestly. “It’s not my fault that people didn’t respect our festiveness.”

“At 4:30 in the morning?” Leslie questioned, arching her eyebrows. 

Stephen nodded. “The police seemed pretty impressed, they even let us sing them a carol before arresting us.”

“They have _guns_ , Stephen!” Ben hissed. “You do not sass police officers!”

Stephen scowled at his Dad. “I don’t know why you are so upset, you love Christmas!”

“That’s it, young man!” Leslie snapped, “You are grounded! Three weeks!”

Stephen groaned loudly. “That is so unfair!” He whined as he stormed up the stairs angrily.

Ben rolled his eyes and buried his heads in his hands. “Extreme Christmas carolling.” He repeated again, “What the hell?”

“I don’t know what to say.” Leslie admitted. “Let’s go back to bed, we figure out how he managed to sneak out in the middle of the night tomorrow.”

“We need to put bars on his window.” Ben grumbled as they both walked towards the stairs, however were blocked by a bleary eyed Sonia holding her phone up.

“Why am I getting loads of texts telling me that Stephen was singing Christmas carols aggressively outside their homes?” Sonia croaked.

Ben steered his eldest back up the stairs. “It’s a long story, Sonny. We’ll tell you in the morning.”


	8. Family Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve in the Knope-Wyatt household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt requested by emmylovestv! Thanks for sending them in!

“Alright monsters, pyjamas on and then we can watch TV for two more hours and then it’s time for bed because Santa will be coming soon” Leslie said excitedly to her three four year olds.

They all cheered excitedly and dashed upstairs to put on their new festive pyjamas that Leslie got them especially for their Christmas Eve traditions. Ever since the triplets were born they had always spent Christmas Eve together as a family and watched TV until late, then would leave out cookies and a glass of milk for Santa and carrots for the reindeer and go to bed, dreaming of all the presents they would receive in the morning.

Ben walked into the lounge with a bowl of popcorn to see Leslie setting up ‘The Polar Express’ to watch and smiled. She was already dressed in her festive pyjamas that were covered with red and gold presents.

“I’m loving the pyjamas, babe” He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. 

Leslie leaned into his touch with a warm smile, “Thank you, but you seem to be lacking yours, I suggest your cute butt up those stairs now and change.”

Ben grinned, pecking Leslie on the forehead. “As my lady commands.” He said with a mock bow and took off for the stairs.

He pulled on his own pair, which were plaid with red and green. Apparently there were a lack of male festive pyjamas so Leslie had to settle on the colours instead, plus she was a sucker for Ben in plaid.

Ben passed the triplets bedroom on the way out and smiled, his three children were in there happily pulling on their pyjamas and talking animatedly about which reindeer was their favourite.

“Stevie, your shirt is on backwards.” Ben chuckled as he walked in to help his son switch his shirt around.

The little boy giggled as Ben helped him. “Do you think Santa will come when we watch the movie?” He asked.

Ben grinned, “No. He’ll wait until we are all fast asleep so we need to make sure we go straight to sleep tonight, ok?”

The triplets nodded and once they were all dressed Ben picked up Sonia and Wesley and Stephen followed after him. “Come on guys, let’s go see Mommy.”

They all hurried down the stairs and Leslie gasped happily when she saw them all. “Look at you all! You are so adorable!”

She picked up her phone and started taking pictures on her Gryzzl tablet, “Smile for Santa!” She said as the triplets all gave toothy grins to the camera.

“You need to get in too” Ben told her, “Let’s get snuggled on the sofa and we can take a selfie.”

Soon Ben and Leslie were on the couch with their triple cherries snuggled in their laps. Ben took the camera and angled it so that they were all in the photo.

“Say ‘Happy Christmas Eve’!” He said to them all, and they all repeated it with glee. Taking the perfect family photo for their Christmas Eve tradition.


	9. Cuddles by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie, Ben and the triplets have a snuggle session by the fire (Inspired by a piece of artwork seen on tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: using shoulder as a pillow. This was requested by anon on tumblr!

“What do you think?”

Leslie was busy hanging up her Gryffindor house colour stocking by the roaring fire when Ben came up behind her, wearing his Christmas sweater over his green plaid shirt.

Leslie clapped a hand across her mouth, “I love it!” She gasped out happily, “You look adorable.”

She stepped over to him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Ben grinned and rubbed her back through her own Christmas sweater.

“And what do you think of these?” Leslie said as she led him back over to the fire towards the stockings.

“I love them,” Ben replied as he rubbed the fabric of his spaceship stocking, “and these are adorable too.”

He pointed over to the three other stockings for their triple cherries, each with a reindeer sewn in on them. Their beautiful triple cherries that came into this world three weeks ago. Ben wrapped his arm around Leslie and kissed the top of her head as his arm rested on her hip, he grinned as he rubbed it softly, feeling a tiny bit of her belly that still resided after giving birth.

“How are they doing?” Leslie asked, nodding over at the three bassinettes lined up with each other.

“Fast asleep still.” Ben remarked as they both walked over to their babies, sure enough the three of them were still fast asleep, making adorable noises as they dreamed sweet dreams.

“Shall we get them out and cuddle them by the fire?” Leslie suggested.

Ben smiled at her, “that’s a good idea, but not too long, I don’t want them getting too warm and burning up.”

He reached down and carefully lifted Sonia and Stephen out of their bassinettes, cuddling them close to his chest while Leslie took care of Wesley. Then they carried their babies over towards the rug that was splayed out on the floor by the rug, Ben eased himself down and sat cross-legged, while Leslie lowered herself next to him.

“I know they came early, but I’m so glad they are here in time for Christmas.” Leslie admitted as she rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, despite how bony it was, it made a satisfyingly good pillow.

“Me too,” Ben said, warmth in his voice as he rested his head against Leslie’s, pressing a kiss into her hair and breathing in the scent of vanilla that always seemed to linger around her.

Stephen started to whimper in Ben’s arms and he looked down at the little boy, he started to rock him in his left arm and spoke softly to the tiny baby.

“Hey Stevie, Merry Christmas, Buddy,” He whispered lovingly, Stephen instantly quietening down at the sound of his father’s voice.

“You are so good with them,” Leslie said affectionately.

Ben grinned at his wife and then looked down at his three beautiful babies, their beautiful babies. “You’re good with them too.” He told her as she took her position back on leaning against his shoulder.


	10. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Leslie share an awkward moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by leslieknope-pawneegoddess on tumblr!

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Ben gave Leslie a friendly smile as she walked over to him, a glass of eggnog in her hands while he opted for a beer. She had wanted to throw a little Christmas party in the Parks Department to celebrate a great year and all their efforts at the recent Harvest Festival. 

A week before the big day she decorated the office with snowflakes and tinsel and spent all night baking Christmas cookies and constructing a gingerbread house. The whole department was there, even Ron stuck around for a good few hours. Naturally she had to invite Chris and Ben, because, and this was hard for her to admit, without them coming down to do a state audit and shutting down the government then she never would have found the drive to bring back the Harvest Festival.

They had every right to be here, especially now that she had formed a tight friendship with Ben.

“Enjoying the party?” Leslie asked.

Ben nodded and looked around. “Yeah it’s great, you go all out don’t you.”

Leslie grinned and blushed slightly. “There ain’t no party like a Leslie Knope party’ she giggled.

“Hey! Leslie and Ben are under the mistletoe!”

The pair both turned around at the sound of Andy’s voice. He had been playing the guitar and singing a rendition of ‘Let it Snow’ with April on his lap when he suddenly stopped playing and pointed over at Leslie and Ben.

“Ew, that means they have to kiss now” April grimaced.

Leslie and Ben both looked above them. Sure enough the mistletoe she had hung earlier was above them. She blushed even more and grinned sheepishly at Ben.

“Come on you nerds” Tom chided. “Get it over with then. Because I plan to get Ann under there soon.”

Ann scowled at him and hid behind Donna.

Ben cleared his throat nervously. “Oh, well I can’t. Because Leslie is an employee and I’m her boss, so y’know…it’s a rule that we can’t…kiss employees.”

“ _Nonsense_ , Ben!” Chris exclaimed. “It’s Christmas and you are under the mistletoe, I think we can let that rule slide for a _friendly_ kiss. Besides, Donna already caught me under there when I walked in, so we kissed.”

“Yes we did” Donna purred, raising her eyebrows, earning a scowl from Ann.

Ben swallowed and looked back at Leslie who squinted her eyes. “You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to.”

“N-no I do! I mean…I…there’s a lot of people watching right now” Ben mumbled, feeling the eyes of every person in the room on him.

“Oh my God, get it over with!” April snapped.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss” Andy started chanting, and Tom soon joined in.

Next thing they knew the entire department were chanting at them to kiss, and Ben was getting flustered by the second. He took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing Leslie soundly on the lips.

The room erupted in a chorus of hoots and hollers as the two locked lips, they both pulled away far too soon for their liking, but not before Ben allowed himself to hover over her lips for a little longer, his lips brushing against hers.

Leslie was almost in a state of euphoria; she turned to the group and smirked at them. “There, you happy? That’s probably the most action Wyatt’s going to get over the next year.”

The group all laughed at Leslie’s joke and Ben gently shoved her, but then he softened and smiled at her. A smile that made Leslie’s insides tingle and her heart swoon.

Sure, she might have put that mistletoe up there when she found out Ben would be coming, and sure she deliberately stopped him to talk directly underneath it in the hopes that someone would notice and practically peer pressure them into kissing. But it was so worth it to finally know how Ben kissed, even if it was only for a moment.


	11. Keeping Warm by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben cuddles by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt by leslieknope-pawneegoddess!

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked as he brushed Leslie’s hair to the side and inspected her shoulder. Good lord, she was covered from top to tail in dark purple bruises after her run in with Tammy II. She had been returned to Ben that morning after he was sick with worry when she didn’t come home by Ron and Diane. 

They explained everything to him and he spent the whole day taking care of her, running a warm bubble bath so she could wash the grime from her body and when she voluntarily asked for a nap he tucked her into their bed and kissed her head lovingly.

“I’m ok” Leslie whispered and leaned into his touch. They were both sprawled out on a fluffy rug in front of their fireplace. Ben had gotten the fire burning not too long ago, and Leslie insisted that they sat in front of it to get the Christmassy feel.

Ben made sure she was comfortable and that nothing ached too much as she sat on the floor, immediately wrapping her up in a blanket, covering her many abrasions.

“You know I was so worried about you” Ben told her as he carefully kissed the bruise on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry” Leslie apologised. “But I did it for Ron and Diane, they are a really cute couple and I just wanted them to be ok and not have Tammy II ruin everything like she always does.”

“She could have really hurt you” Ben told her. “She’s a freaking psychopath.”

“I know, but she didn’t. And I’m ok, really” Leslie said to her fiancé. “Sure I’m a little battered and I’m pretty sure there’s a bruise on my butt but I’m ok, promise.”

Ben couldn’t help but smirk at that comment. “Oh really? Do you want me to check?”

“Subtle, Wyatt” Leslie chided, but still let Ben move down towards her pyjama bottoms and ease them down, sure enough there was a purple bruise on her tail bone. He sucked air in, making a hissing sound as he carefully traced the contusion. 

“Yep. Your butt is definitely bruised,” he confirmed with a grin, and Leslie sighed.

“Crap on a cookie” she groaned. “I’m going to be sore for weeks.”

Ben wrapped her into his arms and she softened into him, sighing contently as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m here to take care of you,” He said, pressing a kiss to her temple softly. 

Leslie closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. “I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too, my beautiful, if not slightly bruised, fiancé.”

That earned a smack upside the cheek from Leslie.


	12. 'I'll be Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is stuck at D.C waiting for his flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt sent by leslieknope-pawneegoddess. And this also wraps up my Christmas prompts for this year! So a huge thank you to everyone who requested something this year! I will most definitely do something like this again because it has been so much fun! 
> 
> Also a massive thank you to anyone who read/commented/kudos'd! It means so much to me, and I hope you all enjoy the final instalment!

“Come on, come on” Ben pleaded with the screen in front of him, desperately praying that his flight from D.C to Indianapolis wouldn’t be cancelled.

There had been a freak snowstorm in D.C that weekend, the weekend that Ben was supposed to fly home to be with his family after wrapping up work for Christmas. Typically now all the flights out of D.C were being cancelled or delayed.

The only one that was yet to be announced was the 7:05pm flight to Indianapolis, and Ben was begging for a Christmas Miracle to come and save him.

Or a Christmas Eve miracle at least.

His phone buzzed and he glanced at it, seeing that Leslie was calling him. He pressed answer and brought the device to his ear.

“Hey Honey.”

“Hi, any news yet?”

“Nope” Ben mumbled as he looked back at the board. “Still blank.”

Leslie sighed loudly. “I’m worried, Ben. What if you won’t make it back in time for Christmas? I’ve been watching all the weather channels we have and they all say that more snow is expected in Washington overnight. What if you aren’t back in time for Christmas?”

“Hey” Ben quickly said in soothing voice. “Don’t worry, I’ll be home for Christmas, promise.”

Ben would never admit to her that he was worried, but he was. He was scared he’d be stuck in Washington alone over Christmas, or even worse at the airport. All he wanted was to be at home with his family and watch his kids open his presents, but right now, the chances were looking pretty slim.

But he would keep it together, just for this phone conversation at least. “Next year I promise I won’t work this late up to Christmas. It’s not fair on you or the kids, and I miss you all.”

“We miss you too, Ben. They’ve been asking about you.” Leslie told him and Ben’s heart panged in sadness. So he prayed again, scrunching his eyes shut and begging, pleading for his flight to board so he could leave.

Suddenly, as if by magic the board in front of him flashed and Ben’s eyes widened. The 7:05 flight to Indianapolis was boarding, and would leave in half an hour.

Ben gave an excited whoop down the phone. “Babe, my flight’s boarding. I’m coming home!” 

Leslie practically screamed in happiness. “Kids! Daddy’s going to be home real soon!” And Ben could hear three voices screaming and cheering in excitement.

“Real soon, baby” Ben said to Leslie as he bolted towards his assigned gate.


End file.
